dreams
by secret emulsion
Summary: a girl that wants to release her dream and her mum's dreams but she strungles on the way in which her father tries to stop her from releasing her dream fro areson.


Dreams

Chapter 1

I was upset last night because my mum was attacked, I don't know how and why. I was at home that night and when I came downstairs I saw a sharp knife next to my mum that was bleeding of blood.

I remember that my parents were fighting because my mum came late home. I was in my bedroom reading my book and when I heard them fighting I though "I can't believe they are fighting again." And I kept reading my book. A few hours later they stopped and I tough "finally they finished", I was glad that they stopped because whenever they fight they spend all night long fighting.

I heard a door closing; I didn't know what door was. I went downstairs to drink a glass of water. When I saw my mum on the floor bleeding blood and a sharp knife next to her, I felt terrified. I ran around the house looking for my dad, but he wasn't there even his car and his clothes, then I though "he ran away and he'll never come back, I guess he killed my mum for some reason. And I will discover why." I grab the phone and I called the police, they took my mum to the hospital to see if she has any chance of living. They took me to the police office so I could tell everything that I know and happened.

Today I'm coming back there so they can do a statement about yesterday night. They struggle me with lot of questions but I could answer firmly with courage. The questionnaire was kind of like this:

"Present your self. Please.

My name is Amy Wotson, I'm 15 years young and I live with my parents.

What is the relationship with your mum?

We are best friends, we always hang out together, and we have fun together. Is like a normal relationship as all mums and daughters has.

What is the relationship with your dad?

We almost don't talk because he is a businessman, he doesn't give me attention, and he never says "hi" or "bye" or "hello sweet heart". We don't have a proper relationship.

What is the relationship between them?

They are always fighting because of food, because of responsibility about me, because my mum comes late from work, everything, because of jealousy and responsibility.

Where does your mum works?

She works in a pub.

And your dad?

He works in the bank.

Do you have a good life?

No, my dad spends all his money going out with his friends, my mum uses her money to feed me and my dad, and she pays all the insurance and bills."

When he finished with the statement I came home with famine and I ate all the dinner from last night that didn't occur.

I saw the newspaper and there was written about the domicile in my house (that was the title). I went to school and everyone already knew that, they were staring at me and at my house all day and all night, I couldn't sleep. Each day was getting worse, the cops couldn't find my father, my mum died and I was scared of what was going to happen to me.

A few weeks later I stopped going to school, I was stuck with all the insurance and bills, the food was ending and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to spend my parent's money. I felt so alone and neither of the neighbours didn't have consideration not even to touch my grass or my bell. My friends were all scared of me because they think it was my fault.

Lot of weeks passed and my mailbox was full, I was anguished of getting out of the house, one night when everyone was sleeping I came out to get the mail afraid of being seen by one of the neighbours.

When I came into the house I saw a letter from the cops saying that they found my father stealing a car and now he is in the jail. Another letter was from the people that work with electricity saying that they will cut the electricity and the phone. The letter from the school was saying that I'm out of the school for not coming and for not paying.

I guess I have no luck these days I'm going to end up on the streets.

I went to visit my father and he told me to find an advocate for the judgement then he gave me all the details about the advocate he wanted. When I came out of the meeting room I went to the police chef's office to ask for some help and to tell about the situation. He said he was going to sort out this for me and he told me that I should appear in the judgement as a witness.

I came home excited and afraid of my father. I needed to wait one week for the judgement and for the police chef's decision about my situation.


End file.
